custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Irania Nui: City in Turmoil
Irania Nui: City in Turmoil is the sequel to Karael's Blog. Each section focuses on one of the three main characters - Karael, Gelik and Juuloc. = Karael = The following chapters chronicle the events most relevant to Toa Karael. Prologue "We've reached the end of the corridor. The door is now right in front of us. "Here we are," I say. "Yup. What do you think is on the other side?" "Well, maybe some zombies, or a tank of some kind." We both laugh out loud, and wrench open the door. The laughter stops, and we ready our blades. A new and even more dangerous challenge awaits." Chapter 1 Vashkov stood in the highest tower of Onu Iarn. Which, for an underground city, was pretty high. Below him was thousands of small buildings, each one formerly home to an Onu Matoran of Irania Nui. Very few had escaped to the outside cities. The rest had suffered a horrible fate. When Onu Iarn had been closed, the Matoran had become desperate for food and water. So, they began to dig. That was their biggest and final mistake. Underground lived a strange and dangerous creature, that fed not on Protodermis, or even the life force of another being as the Sea Squids did. It fed on the minds and memories of other creatures. Standing close to a being, it could suck out what it needed using strange mental powers. The unfortunate victim would be left in an irreversible, zombified state, unable to think or speak, in a half-life between life and death. All the remaining Matoran had perished. The creature had died many years later, but Vashkov had found the body. If need be, he would clone and train it, as some kind of super-weapon. But Vashkov didn’t need a super-weapon – he needed the Kanohi Zutekhae. And his old enemy, Toa Karael, would bring it to him. **** Karael ducked just as a blade went through the space in which his head had been. He and Katon had made their way through numerous challenges, on a quest to stop Vashkov and learn Irania Nui’s secrets. They had just escaped the last danger of the underground maze, when an army of Shadow Rahkshi had attacked them. Under normal circumstances, Karael and Katon would have had no trouble with a Rahkshi army, but these were made of pure shadow, and not even Karael’s light powers had any effect. Each Rahkshi had a large double-edged blade, which glowed a brilliant red, like the eyes of their masters. Katon was able to freeze the Rahkshi, and a kick smashed them into pieces. But the pieces reformed into the old body and the fight continued. The door was in the two Toa’s sight, but the Shadow Rahkshi would not let them pass. They could only hope that the Rahkshi tired before they did. Chapter 2 Vashkov looked down at the stone tablet in his hands. It was (in Vashkov’s eyes) a very important carving. As a Matoran, Ikov had kept a diary. Vashkov had then carved the more recent events of his life in, completing the tablet. It wasn’t very long, but very informative. Should Vashkov suffer memory loss, this would be his key to remembrance. He scanned the last few paragraphs, which read: After finding the Kanohi Zutekhae in Irania Nui, I have once again transformed into the great Vashkov. Only this time, if I remove the mask I stay in this form. I am Vashkov for good. It is the perfect trap for Karael and his team of puppet soldiers. They will follow me straight in a trap, and I will dispose of them. Then I will be able to complete my destiny… I am currently wearing a Kanohi Avsa, which will aid my absorption powers, and I will be able to steal the energies of almost any being I choose. This mask is only temporary, however, as I will be replacing it with the Zutekhae. One thing that puzzles me is why that damn Ga Matoran died so quickly! My claws were dug into her shoulders, and I was about the stab her through the chest…when she just died. I know that I didn’t kill her, and that makes me mad. I don’t want an alibi for Karael’s rage! I want a good fight! That can only be achieved if he never learns of Mirtah’s uncertain death. He placed the tablet on his makeshift throne, and leapt up into the subterranean sky. Landing on a high up rooftop, Vashkov sat, waiting for his prey to walk headlong into the fire. **** The two Toa wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. Soon, they would falter, and the Shadow Rahkshi would devour them. They had to form a plan. But, just as Karael was about to call out to his comrade, a black hand dug itself into his chest. It was one of the Rahkshi. Shadows spread from the hand, throughout Karael’s body. Mustering his strength, Karael cried aloud in pain and pulled the hand out. A change had come over him, and he felt different. “Woah…” Angered, the Rahkshi threw its fist at Karael, but the Toa of Light blocked it effortlessly. Am I a Toa of Light, tough? Karael suddenly thought, as he blocked a plethora of blows from his opponent. With a mighty kick, Karael threw the creature across the chamber, straight into the wall at the end. And the Rahkshi kept going. The fighting stopped. Katon, who’s blade was locked with those of three Rahkshi, turned to see his friend laughing at the hole in the far wall that he had made. “Yeah!” He shouted. “Go Karael!” With new strength running through his veins, Karael, Toa of Twilight, threw his elemental powers into the crowd of Rahkshi. The combined elements of light and shadow dissipated the Rahkshi into pure shadow energy, and the battle was won. Karael turned to his friend. “What the Karzahni? What did that Rahkshi do?” Katon walked over to the Toa of Twilight. “I think it tried drain your light powers, but accidentally turned you into a Toa of light and shadow!” “Hang on, that’s two elements! Is it even possible for a Toa to do that?” “It seems so. Ihu can control more than six elements, if you need proof.” Karael looked at his new armour. “No, Katon. I have all the proof I need.” Chapter 3 Vashkov stared into the endless sky of earth that lay above him. Onu Iarn was a lot bigger than the other districts of Irania Nui, except for Iarn Nui, the capital. A myriad of skyscrapers lay before him, each one containing ancient technology that Vashkov may be able to use to his advantage. He thought back to what had brought him here, remembering that fateful day on Arka Nui… 75,000 years ago, on the island of Arka Nui, ' Ikov walked back into his very small and very cramped dwelling. It was only temporary, as the Visorak had destroyed his old home. He began to wonder if the government would ever get him a proper house, when thoughts ran through his mind. ''Free him…follow the One Mask… '' At that moment, Ikov knew that someone was trying to influence him. But he continued to listen. ''The Rakuta beckons…Onu Iarn…the Lost City… '' And then it stopped. Ikov knew then that there were bigger things for him than a dull life on Arka Nui. He would do what this being wanted...and then stab him in the back and take whatever he could. '''Now, ' Vashkov later learned that he had been contacted by the Rakuta, a powerful being imprisoned by the Brotherhood of Makuta. In Onu Iarn lay the key to his escape. But that wasn’t what had brought Vashkov this far…it was the One Mask. The Kanohi Mask supposedly worn by Rakuta. Legend said that the One Mask would allow the user to see through existence, into every atom and even into the course of destiny. Such a powerful object would allow Vashkov to change the alter the course of destiny, and potentially rule anything within destiny’s reach. It had taken Vashkov years to find out all of this information, as a Great Being called Angonce had tried to hide any leads to it. His quest had taken Ikov to Destral, Nepolius, Metru Nui, and Irania Nui. And very soon, it would all pay off. Very soon, destiny itself would be his, and nothing would be able to stop him. 'Nothing. ' Chapter 4 Karael and Katon walked through the final door into a gigantic cave. Inside was an entire city. The former home of the Onu Matoran, and the current home of Vashkov. Somewhere in this vast cave was the only being that Karael allowed himself to hate. “Karael,” Katon said. “Perhaps your light powers might be useful?” “Damn right, brother.” Using his powers over light, Karael illuminated the entire cave with a burst a light. Suddenly, the light reflected off a mirror, onto another, and another, and another. In a matter of moments, a long laser had snaked all around the chamber and burned a small candle. The newly lit candle dropped into a vat of oil, through several aqueducts, and the whole cave was suddenly filled with ‘natural’ light. “Wow.” Were the Toa’s only remarks. **** Upon seeing this, Vashkov scanned the cave for his opponents. And sure enough, he found them. Standing right at the front gate, waiting for him to appear. Time to unleash the hordes, Vashkov thought. Katon must be kept…busy…whilst I fight Karael. On his makeshift throne, Vashkov found a small remote. Pressing the central button, his army had been unleashed. And they had one order – delay or kill Toa Katon. Chapter 5 Underneath the two Toa’s feet, an army of Vashkov’s creatures stirred. Erupting from the ground, Katon faltered, and Karael was thrown back into a wall. When Karael looked back, he saw them. Two legs supported them, with a large pincer on their back. They all had two smaller legs ending in large claws. They were Zivon Spawn Scorpions. Then Karael noticed – not one of them had even glanced at him. They were all going for Katon! “Katon!” Karael screamed as he threw a blast of light at a group of the Spawn. It burned them down to the bone, but more kept coming. Even after Karael started to attack them, the Scorpions wouldn’t follow him. “Karael!” Katon shouted. “I can hold them off! Find Vashkov!” Reluctantly, Karael nodded. “I’ll be back, Katon!” “Don’t hurry back! Vashkov comes first!” And with that, Karael ran towards the center of the underground city. Chapter 6 Vashkov saw Karael running into the middle of the city, and flew down onto a lower rooftop. Karael stopped in the middle of a square, and looked around. “Vashkov! Show yourself!” And so Vashkov did. Lunging at Karael, he dug his claws into the Toa’s back and drew out the Toa’s powers. Or at least half of them, as Karael pulled himself free. His armour had changed again, and he was back as a Toa of Light. And Vashkov had his shadow powers. “No!” “Yes.” Vashkov toyed with the shadow energy in his palms, before throwing a small ball of energy at Karael. He batted it back with his sword, and it struck Vashkov in the chest, throwing the beast back into the wall of a gigantic structure. The building fractured and fell into a heap of dust and stone, landing on top of its unwitting destroyer. But Vashkov emerged from the wreckage, his claws clicking and power racing across his armour. “I’m going to make you very unhappy!” He shouted at the Toa. Karael frowned. “I’m already unhappy! I’ve been unhappy ever since you killed Mirtah!” “I didn’t do it!” And silence reigned. “I DIDN’T DO IT! SHE DIED BEFORE I COULD KILL HER! HAPPY NOW!” Karael couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could it be true? “It is true, Karael,” the mind reader said, calmly. “I can show you!” A blast of cyan energy flew from Vashkov’s Kanohi Avsa, but he wasn’t using its power. No, he was using his own to project his memories into Karael’s head. Images flashed through the Toa’s mind, and he saw the truth – Mirtah had been killed by something else. But there was more – Karael was now seeing all of Vashkov’s memories, and every thought he’d ever had. Unaware of what Karael was seeing, Vashkov let the power surge, but then received a shock – he was seeing Karael’s thoughts and memories! Now, both combatants were seeing each others’ strategies, plans, fighting styles, and both thought exactly the same thing – old strategies must be abandoned. Now, it was adapt, or die. = Gelik = The following chapters chronicle the events most relevant to Toa Gelik. Chapter 1 Gelik ran through the Great Forest of Irania Nui, pursued by a horde of Lupiforms. The sapphire-armoured creatures had appeared from nowhere and seemed to be on a mission to destroy the Matoran. The Iarn Military had been dispatched to deal with the creatures. Now, a Ta-Matoran captain called Kantor was leading the largest Matoran army the island had ever seen against the beasts. Kantor himself was riding inside one of the newly developed MT-AVs - a highly sophisticated and nigh-on-unstoppable tank - but Gelik doubted that muscle alone would be enough to fight off the Lupiforms. The Toa of Lightning had wanted to stay and fight against the wolves, but Halok needed her to follow him to Onu-Iarn, where they would aid Karael and Katon in their battle against Vashkov. Stubborn windbag, Gelik thought as she sped through the dense flora. Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath Gelik's feet, and she fell into a large, newly-formed ditch. Pulling herself up out the mud, Gelik made out the shape of an all-too-familiar figure standing above her. "We meet for the final time, Toa!" Kreix bellowed down into the hole, and he released a blast of fusion on the Toa. Gelik dodged, and then threw a hail of lightning bolts up at Kreix. All of them struck home, and blew the villain back. Leaping out of the ditch, Gelik drew her scythe. "I hope so. I'm getting tired of beating you up!" Angered, Kreix unsheathed his blade and ran at Gelik. But she was ready. Drawing on the power of her Kanohi Mask of Strength, Gelik punched Kreix in the chest. Ordinarily, a punch like that would not have done much damage to the warrior, but with the powers of the Pakari on Gelik's side, Kreix was thrown back, up, and over the tree tops. Using her lightning powers, Gelik propelled herself after him. And then, Kreix rose from the crater his fall had made. Power crackling around his palms, he prepared to release a blast of energy that would leave Gelik nothing more than a stone statue. But, once again, Gelik was ready. Just as Kreix released the blast, Gelik cut off her lightning, dropping out of the sky. The blast his a tall tree, immediately turning it to stone. Gelik landed on a tree branch, and then drew on the element of lightning once more. Giant electrical hands plucked the stone tree from the forest, and hurled it at Kreix. He couldn't dodge out of the way in time, and the massive projectile slammed into him. It fell to the ground, taking him with it, and in moments Kreix was crushed between the tree and the forest floor. "Ah, shoot." Gelik climbed down off the tree, and recommenced her mission. Chapter 2 "Woah!" Was all Gelik could say upon entering the tunnels system that led to Onu-Iarn. "It's huge!" Each of the tunnel walls stretched up higher than Gelik ever throught possible - she didn't know how far down she had gone to get there. A Ce-Matoran pointed her to the left tunnel. "That's where the two Toa went. I'd be careful - the comlinks are all dead down here, so we have no way of telling what's in there." Gelik smiled at the Matoran. "Thanks." And then she ran as fast as she could through the vast network of tunnels. On her way, she passed a gigantic Rahi corpse, a dead Toa of Water, and a corridor covered in ice. "How strange," she said aloud, as she approached a large metal door. Wrenching it off it's hinges, Gelik gaped in horror at the sight of Toa Katon facing an entire army of scorpion-like creatures. And he was close to being overwhelmed. "Katon! Duck!" She shouted, and the startled Toa of Ice, who had not expected to see her, did so. As he crouched on the stone floor, Gelik unleashed a whirlwind of electricity on the scorpions, obliterating their armour, and then hurled them against the far wall. The wall collapsed, and buried the corpses of the creatures. Katon stared in amazement. "If that's just a normal elemental blast, I'd hate to see you go Nova." "I did," Gelik replied. "But Halok taught me how to focus a Nova blast into a certain area, so that it could be properly controlled. It was risky, but at least it worked. Speaking of which, where's Halok?" "Halok?" "You know, the Toa of Air?" And then it dawned on Gelik - Halok hadn't made it to Onu-Iarn. She hoped he was merely on his way, and not dead. Turning towards the space where the far wall should have been, Gelik and Katon saw an entire city illuminated by what looked like a miniature sun. And flying through it were a Toa of Light and a bat-like monster. And the latter was winning. Without a word, the two Toa ran into the city, weapons at the ready, hoping that they wouldn't be too late to save their friend from his inevitable fate. Chapter 3 Suddenly, Gelik woke up. She was lying face down in a crater where six tall buildings had been. All her muscles ached, and her armour was very damaged. There was a large crack running down her mask, too. Gelik looked around to see if she could determine who was winning the battle, but all she could see were ruins, and all she could hear was...nothing. It was totally silent. Gelik couldn't even hear her own breathing. Somethign isn't right, Gelik thought. It's almost like...like sound doesn't exist in this place. She stood up and walked out of the crater. Her footsteps didn't make a sound. This is just plain disturbing! Thinking it was some trick of Vashkov's, Gelik screamed his name inside her head, sure that he would hear her. VASHKOV! But there was nothing - only silence. Gelik rounded a corner in the silent, deserted city, and gasped in horror. Katon was caught in a giant web, his armour slowly crystalizing into a blue substance. A huge spider-like creature was at the top of the web, preparing to feed on the dying Toa of Ice. "NOOO!" Gelik screamed, not even realising that she had broken the silence. She commanded her scythe to her right hand, suing a telekinetic force that she had never before known existed to her, and sprang forwards. She cut Katon free, and then turned to the spider. A thousand black eyes gaped down at Gelik, burning with an animalistic fury that would have threatened to destroy a weaker-minded being. But not Gelik. As the spider struck, Gelik threw an electrical field up around her and Katon, flash-frying the beast. When the field dissipated, Gelik turned to the Toa of Ice, who was slowly returning to normal. "Don't worry, Katon. I'm here." = Juuloc = The following chapters chronicle the events most relevant to Toa Juuloc. Chapter 1 Being a Toa was strange. Good, but very strange. For one, Juuloc was taller. Second, power was constantly coursing through his veins like never before. That was probably also down to the Kanohi Aki he wore, which gave the abilities of Strength, Speed and Sheilding. The three S's, he thought. They should come in handy. Coming to a halt outside a small bar, Juuloc unsheathed his new Toa tool - a gleaming golden sword. It was beautiful in every way, like no weapon that had ever passed before his eyes. In the years to come, he would learn that this was no ordinary blade, but that's another story entirely. The bar was small and dark, with half-drunk Matoran sitting around everywhere. Almost everywhere, at least, for in one corner, there sat a slightly taller being, hunched over to half his height. His Mask of X-Ray Vision was grey, streaked with three large dents across it. One lens was missing. Slowly, Juuloc walked over to the being, aware that everyone in the bar was no staring at him. A quick glance around sent them all back to their drinks. Juuloc sat down opposite the hunched being, and then said softly, "Turaga Yona?" Almost immediately, the being sat bolt upright, staring into Juuloc's eyes, searching for any hint of malice, and finding none. When he was sure that the Toa was an ally, he replied in a deep, crackled voice "How did you find me? Everyone on the island thinks I'm dead." "All except for me, Turaga. I am Juuloc, Toa of Fire, and I need your help." "What can I do for you, Toa Juuloc?" The Toa of Fire took a deep breath. "Onu Iarn was uncovered recently, and I need to know exactly what's in there." "WHAT!" The Turaga suddenly became aware that all the Matoran were staring at his table. He leaned in to Juuloc and whispered. "Tell the military, the Toa or whoever's in there to get the Karzahni out of there. It's far too dangerous for anyone enter that place." Juuloc leaned closer. "So you remember it? I got a comlink transmission from Turaga Lome a few minutes ago, telling me that everyone had forgotten Onu Iarn except for him." "He's right," Yona began. "Save for a few details. Angonce was clumsy when he sealed off the Earth City - he accidentally left small hints towards it all over the island. After my alleged death, I travelled around collecting these clues together, and one day, all the memories returned to me. Hang on - Lome disappeared just a few days ago, so how did you..." "Lome's on a world called Jadax Magna, along with the entire population of Tehktra Nui. Kopak and his KMES clan have gone to aid them, but I don't know how long they'll be able to survive out there." "Not long, unless we help them. And the only way to do that...is to go to Onu Iarn." Chapter 2 The speeder came to a halt just before it hit the Lupiform. The blue beast reared up and struck the engine, causing it to explode and send Juuloc and Yona flying back towards the edge of a cliff. The Toa of Fire grabbed onto the lip just before he went over, and used his free hand to grab Yona. Using all the strength his Kanohi mask would grant him, he pulled both of them up, just in time to throw the Turaga back inland, draw his sword, and strike the attacking Lupiform. Two more appeared, along with a fourth that headed towards Yona. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fight them all, Juuloc threw several small balls of flame at his opponents as a distraction, and then put himself between the fourth Lupiform and the Turaga. Throwing up a shield, Juuloc stopped the creature from hitting them both with chain lightning. Juuloc led his friend down a small, overgrown path, the Lupiform following them slowly, until they reached a tunnel. "Inside!" he ordered Yona, and turned to the Lupiform, pulling down his shield. Leaping at the monster, he slashed with his sword, parrying the wolf's own blows, and forcing it back. Then he noticed the other figures appearing at the end of the path - several dozen more Lupiforms. Juuloc only had one option left. Kicking the beast and propelling himself backwards, Juuloc flew into the tunnel, and fired a huge blast of fire at the tunnel ceiling. Rock rained down on the entrance, separating him and Yona from the oncoming army. "We have to move - with no speeder, it could take hours to get from here to Onu Iarn!" Yona's turn to make the orders. Juuloc smiled. "We may not have a speeder, but we do have the next best thing." Before Yona could ask what it was, he had been picked up by a fasting-moving red and gold blur. In a matter of minutes, he and Juuloc had emerged from the tunnel and were facing the entrance to a huge cavern. "Onu Iarn." Yona said, and led Juuloc forwards. "We have to be careful - this place is brimming with traps!" Chapter 3 Several hours and several battles later, with Yona holding back in Onu Iarn to care for a wounded Katon, Gelik and Juuloc walked deeper and deeper into the tunnel which they had found. The walls were lined with lightstones, and the floor was covered in what appeared to be petrified wood. "Do you think this is where Karael and Vashkov went?" Juuloc asked. Gelik didn't know, so she simply shrugged. They said nothing else until they reached the sight of an intense and furious war inside a much smaller cavern. Karael was holding out against Vashkov, but was slowly losing. Folks of lightning tried to tear at the Toa, but he batted them back with blasts of light energy. Before they could even consider their actions, Gelik and Juuloc were firing their elemental energies at Vashkov. They both hit him, and poured endless amounts of fire and electricity into him. And he shrugged it off. Only Karael's light powers seemed to be hurting him. Vashkov released a huge blast of shadow and threw Karael back, then turned to the new arrivals. "You picked a bad day for a fight, Toa." And he lashed out. The Toa were blown back far down the tunnel by a huge telekinetic ripple, and suddenly Juuloc had been pulled to his feet again by his incredibly fast attacker. "You're lucky, Toa. I'm very busy right now. You aren't my top priority." With that, he dropped Juuloc, and disappeared back down the tunnel. A short geokinetic burst, and a wall of rock had appeared between him and the Toa. As Gelik rose to her feet, Juuloc tried with all his strength to destroy the wall, but it was no use. Karael was on his own now. = The Finale = Chapter 1 In the heart of a small pocket dimension, under the influence of many stasis fields, and held in place by a yotta of locks and seals, the Rakuta stirred. The One Mask had seen the end. The end of his imprisonment. The end of his pain and misery. The beginning of a new era. One of his claws found the strength to twitch. Surpised, Rakuta let his mind flow out past his body to the first set of stasis fields. If his powers were returning... There was a huge shockwave that blew Rakuta back a mile, and he realised that he was free. Using the power of destiny, his destiny, the One Mask had freed him, so that the future could run its course. All he needed now was to find a way out of this dimension. The gates! On the island of Irania Nui! The gates were opening! A battle raging between two fierce enemies, breaking down the walls of the prison! Of a billion possible outcomes, only one stood out as what the One Mask considered the future. And it ended with the prison being destroyed... Rakuta would soon be free. Chapter 2 Karael ducked under a blast of shadow and lunged at Vashkov. He drove the beast back further into the tunnels, away from the chasm. Vashkov lashed out, but Karael punched him in the stomach, and then again in the head. Angered, Vashkov brought both clawed fists down on Karael, only to find him gone. Damn Kualsi...come out you little piece of... Suddenly, a gun was at Vashkov's head. Karael was holding it, preparing to pull the trigger. At this close range, Vashkov would be killed immediately. But would Karael do it? Yes, I will, He decided. Karael squeezed, and the laser bolt went forth into the side of Vashkov's head. But then something amazing happened - something that shook both of them to the core. A hand reached out and absorbed the bolt, a red, clawed hand, more ancient than anything Karael or Vashkov knew. Then the land around them began to change - the chasm was filled with rock, which then become polished Protosilver, as did the walls and the ceiling. The tunnel widened into a huge, shining cavern, and a throne appeared. Upon it sat the being who had saved Vahkov's life. His armour was white and black, save his hands, which were a dark red. His mask was black, and ancient, bearing the scars of thousands of battles. Vashkov recognized the being and the mask straight away, and knew that his journey, and the lives of Toa everywhere, had come to an end. Chapter 3 A voice appeared in both Karael's and Vashkov's minds. It was extremely old, but not decrepid - there was plenty of life left in it. '''Young Ikov, you have done so well, it began. All these years, and you stuck true to my plan. Your destiny. "Actually, Raks, I have another idea." Suddenly, Vashkov began to glow and rise into the air. Lightning crackled around his palms, and energy pulsed around his eyes. He spoke, but his voice had somehow grown much deeper. "You will give me the One Mask, or I will rewrite your destiny. Trust me - it will not end well." The Rakuta leaned forwards on his throne. You think you can defeat me? The Rakuta? The oldest being in the known universe, older and more powerful than even your precious Great Beings? Nothing can destroy me! Suddenly, he jumped off his silver throne towards Vashkov, who immediately threw all of his energies onto his opponent. Rakuta fell to the ground in pain, and stared up at the winged monster. What have you done to me? "What several thousand years worth of research told me to. You're trapped in this form now, most of your powers inhibited. Permanently." Vashkov chuckled. Rising to his feet, Rakuta began to laugh. Not telepathically this time. And Vashkov's smile faded. Chapter 4 Drawing on his only remaining powers, the ancient being raised both hands in front of him, and the Protosilver around the walls slipped off and headed in Vashkov's direction. Before he could move, he was totally encased in it. But that wasn't the end. It began to glow a bright white, and Karael could hear Vashkov screaming from inside. Suddenly, the Protosilver shattered, along with Vashkov's body. A loud cry echoed across the cavern, and then he was gone. The one creature who had caused Karael so much trouble was finally gone. Not gone. It was Rakuta speaking to him. His mind is still out there, wandering the depths of space with no body. Now...what shall I do with you, Toa...Karael? Immediately, the Toa of Light drew his two Sun Sabers. "You'll do nothing. This is my world, not yours, and I will do anything to protect it." Very well, the voice began. You will duel me. No powers or augmented natural abilities, just blades. If you win, I will leave this world, and the rest of Spherus Magna forever. "And if I lose?" Then you shall be dead, and 'your world' shall be mine. A long thin blade erupted from Rakuta's right hand, and he entered a fighting stance. Karael did the same. The battle for Irania Nui had begun. Chapter 5 In the years to come, Karael would look back on this day and laugh and smile at his great victory. All he could do right now was fight for his life. One false move and he would die a painful death. Despite his odd appearance, the Rakuta was a great swordsman. He wasn't strong, but made up for the lack of strength in speed. He was darting around the room, bouncing off all the walls and coming down on Karael from above, hoping to strike him in the head. But Karael was fast too, and able to block all the blows that headed his way. When he got his chance, Karael ran into the Rakuta, knocking him back into a wall, and struck him with both Sun Sabers. Rakuta's form shimmered briefly, and Karael realized that he was looking at Rakuta's true body. He was tall, organic, and his features were hidden by an unnatural glow. But then he was the strange biomechanical entity that had destroyed Vashkov, and Karael was flung back to the far wall. Rakuta leapt up, and brought his blade down. Again, Karael blocked, but the strength of the blow knocked one of his Sun Sabers away. The Toa of Light rolled out from underneath Rakuta, just a blade cut into the air where his head had been. He jumped to his feet and used the momentum to kick Rakuta in the side, and then struck him with the hilt of his Saber. Rakuta flew back, his blade spinning away from him. Karael picked up his other Sun Saber and ran to his opponent, kicking his blade away. He put both Sabers by Rakuta's neck, and smiled. "Concede?" There was a long silence, and then Rakuta smiled, too. You fight well Karael, Toa of Light. "You too, Raks." Behind his smile, Karael began to tense. Any second, the Rakuta could spring back into action and destroy him with any one of a myriad of abilities. I will honour our agreement, Toa. I shall leave Spherus Magna, and your people, alone. When the universe has felt my wrath, you shall be safe, all thanks to the bravery of one being - you. And with that, his form shimmered again. Suddenly, he shot upwards, blowing Karael back. Rakuta shot through the ceiling and many kio of solid rock. Light shone through the hole, and Karael smiled for real. He'd done it! He'd stopped Vashkov, and saved Irania Nui. One thing bothered him though - the Rakuta had said something about a "Spherus Magna". What was that all about? Chapter 6 Before he could think on it any more, the ground began to shake. It got more and more aggressive, until Karael couldn't stand. Using his light powers, Karael shot up through the Rakuta's tunnel and into the open air. The sky was bright blue, light a giant force-field surrounded the island, and the sea appeared to be flowing around it. He shot back down into Onu Iarn and broke down the wall separating him from his friends. They had to do something. Gelik was there, her scythe at the ready. Juuloc was leaning against a wall, testing his new fire powers. "Did you get him?" He asked. "Not the time, Juuloc. Something big's happening!" He took them and a battered Katon up to the surface, and they gasped in unison at the sky. "It's the end..." Gelik said. "No! It can't be! Rakuta said something about a Spherus Magna...does that name ring any bells with you guys?" Juuloc looked puzzled. Gelik gasped again. "The inscriptions! Down in Onu Iarn!" Karael stared at her. "What about them?" "They said that Irania Nui was part of a larger planet - Spherus Magna!" "That's right." The voice was Katon's, who was lying against a rock, still dazed. "Spherus Magna shattered 100,000 years ago during a huge war known as the Core War." "Irania Nui was protected by a huge force-field," Juuloc continued. "It came to rest in the endless ocean, which is where we are now - that's what the inscriptions said." And then all the pieces fell into place. Gelik smiled. "So now..." Karael cut her off. "Spherus Magna is reforming. We're going home." Epilogue When the water settled and the bubble dissipated, the Toa were looking at an ocean like before, but this time land was in the distance on all sides. Karael guessed that they were all inhabited. They all heard footsteps, and turned to see a Turaga in white armour coming towards them. When Gelik had gone back for Katon, Yona had decided to help the Iarn Military fight off the Lupiforms. Now, he was standing with his back straight, and his head high. He was smiling, too, which everyone knew meant that the battle had been won. "My friends," he began. "Welcome to Spherus Magna. Welcome home." **** It took me weeks to get all the information I needed from the other beings involved, but now this record of events in the Final Crisis of Irania Nui is finished. Everyone can read for themselves how three Toa heroes, all relatively inexperienced, managed to save a city in great turmoil, even with the power of destiny itself against them. For that is the true nature of heroes. When all else fails, true heroes don't. No matter how dark the situation, heroes can always overcome that darkness, because they have something that the shadows don't - Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Reasons to keep fighting. And so they do, until the very end, and nothing can stand in their way. My name is Karael, Toa of Light, and this is the end of my story, and the beginning of many new ones. The End? = Characters = *'Karael' **Karael **Vashkov **Katon **Shadow Rahkshi **Mirtah (Mentioned only) **Rakutetsujestahamolodryn **Zivon Spawn Scorpions (Not mentioned by name) *'Gelik' **Gelik **Kreix **Halok (Mentioned only) **Lupiforms **Kantor (Mentioned only) *'Juuloc' **Juuloc **Yona = Trivia = *During the build-up to Karael's fight, the story will explore Vashkov's past, and will reveal many important secrets. *The story was originally called Karaedammergung - The War of Fates, but then the writer decided that the story would focus on a wider plot. *A yotta was mentioned in Chapter 1 of the Finale - Yotta is 1024, and the largest definable number in existence. = See Also = *''Karael's Blog'' *[[Vradok Returns!|''Vradok Returns!]] *[[Land of the Dark Hunters|''Land of the Dark Hunters]] Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Stories